


Why Would You Care

by Gravytrain101



Series: No One Noticed [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: This story is set before my other one No One Noticed even though it was released after. This one leads up to the events in No One Noticed.This is how Ben is able to tell everyone what happened to Klaus because he knows that Klaus would never tell them on his own.Hope the summary doesn't suck and I hope you guys like this series.





	Why Would You Care

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fandom so I am trying to make everything as accurate as I can. Let me know if I need to change anything in the comments down below!

Why Would You Care? 

AUTHOR’S NOTE: Just so you guys know, I updated/changed the “No One Noticed” story which is set after this one. Don’t have to go back and read that one because there weren’t any big changes, just enough so all three of these can hopefully makes sense together. 

 

Klaus’ POV:   
‘Oh God. I’ve missed this place. I never thought I would say that about this hell hole but I actually missed this place.’ I thought to myself as I opened the door to my childhood home. 

I walked in and silently made my way to my room without drawing any attention to myself and I am so glad that I succeeded at that. 

I closed the door to my room and collapsed onto my bed, not caring to change my clothes or even take my shoes off. 

I faced towards the wall and away from my window to drown out the little light that was left of the night. I did somehow drown out the light but I couldn’t overcome the screams of the ghosts that seemed to be louder than my own thoughts. 

I put my hands over my ears and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. 

I have no idea how the hell I fell asleep but I was woken up by Five yelling in my face. 

“Wake up! Klaus! Are you high again?” he asked and took a step back for breathing room once he saw me open my eyes. 

“No,” I mumbled into my pillow, “Just tired.” 

“You can sleep later. Luther’s calling a family meeting. Be downstairs in five minutes,” he told me before disappearing.

‘Great. Another stupid family meeting.’ I muttered to myself. 

“You should tell them Klaus. They should know, they can help you.” Ben told me as I made my way to my door. 

“They won’t help me. They wouldn’t even believe me so there’s no point in trying.” I said to him. 

“Then at least let me help you.” he told me, hoping I’d say yes. 

“I don’t need anybody’s help. I’ve been on my own for a while now, I’m fine.” I said to him before leaving. 

“Then you should at least work on your powers like Dad said. You can try to conjure me. Or Dad. Or Dave.” he said as we walked down the stairs. 

“Don’t! Don’t mention Dave!” I turned and yelled at him, “And you don’t get to talk about something that you can’t even begin to comprehend!” 

“Klaus?” Luther asked, “Everything okay?”

Shit. Now I had everybody’s undivided attention. Not what I wanted. 

“Ahh yeah. Everything’s fine, Ben’s just getting on my nerves.” I said as I quickly crossed the room to sit at the bar, away from everyone else, “Don’t mind me. Carry on with your meeting.” 

“Okay,” Luther said before clearing his throat, “As I was saying…” 

To be honest, I tuned out Luther. I didn’t want to hear his ‘I have a plan to save the world’ speech again. 

I not only tuned out him but everybody else as well so I could be lost in my own thoughts. 

‘Oh God. Do I miss Dave.’ I thought to myself as I grabbed his dog tags that were around my neck, ‘What I would give to be with him right now. Or just to see him smile again or to hear his laugh again.’

“You can see him again Klaus, you just have to work on your powers.” Ben told me. 

“Yeah, okay,” I sniffled, “I can do this.” 

“Do what? Klaus were you even listening?” Allison asked me. 

Great. Now I have everybody’s undivided attention… again. I really have to stop doing that. 

“No, I wasn’t listening,” I confessed which got groans of ‘Come on’ or ‘Of course you weren’t’ from my siblings, “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay though because you know what I was thinking about doing while you guys are saving the world?”

“What? Where to get your next fix from?” Luther asked. 

“Which clubs are open tonight?” Diego asked. 

“Stop it you guys,” Vanya said, “What were you thinking about Klaus?”

“Well since I’m sober now, I can really work on my powers.” I told them, “I can work on conjuring Ben or Dad even!” 

“Yeah, okay,” Luther said, “Klaus, you stay here and work on that. Guys, let’s go and do something that can be useful. We’ll be back around lunch time Klaus so try not to do anything too stupid.” 

Okay. That one hurt a bit. I know they never believe me and they shouldn’t given my past but the ONE time I’m telling the truth I don’t get any encouragement from any of them. 

I watched them leave and waited until I heard the front door close before I screamed and bashed my fists into the countertop. 

“Why? Why can’t they believe me? Just once!” I screamed into the nothingness of the house. 

I let my head fall onto my fists and closed my eyes to try and focus on slowing my breathing down. I can’t afford to lose my shit right now. Anytime but now. I have to focus on conjuring somebody so I can prove to my stupid siblings that I can do it and shove it in their faces. 

“Klaus! Klaus! Look!” Ben yelled at me with excitement.

“What Ben?” I groaned as I lifted my head up to see Ben on the other side of the countertop, looking like an actual person, and he was holding a glass! Not only that but my fists were glowing blue! 

“Woah,” I said as I fell off the stool and onto my back to hear a glass break on the floor, “What the hell was that?” I asked Ben who now looked like a normal ghost that was standing over me. 

“That was you. How did you do that?” he asked me as I sat back up. 

“I have no idea.” I told him as I looked at my hands, “How do I do it again? What was happening when I did that?”

“Well,” Ben started, “You were screaming about how stupid our siblings are.” 

“Okay, anything else?” I asked and sighed once he shook his head no, “So, all I have to do is complain about my siblings to conjure you?”

“I guess,” Ben shrugged. 

“Okay, well that’s easy. I can do that,” I sighed as I cracked my fingers and neck, “No problem. Um… Luther’s a pain in the ass because he’s ‘number 1’ and we should listen to him ALL the time which I will most definitely NOT do. Diego is a stubborn son of a bi***. He is a quiet, knife-throwing machine. Allison is an overprotective mother that sides with Luther all the time and never listens to anyone else. Five never tells anybody what the hells going on. He didn’t even tell us about the apocalypse, he waited! I mean, who waits to tell someone about something like that?” 

“Klaus,” Ben interrupted, “Nothing was happening until you were talking about Five.”

“So,” I asked, “All I have to do is complain about Five?”

“No,” Ben sighed, “You were talking about all of them the first time. You weren’t mentioning any names.” 

“Now what?” I asked, clearly having no idea where to go from here. 

“Think about it Klaus!” Ben yelled, “Both times it happened you were yelling. You were mad.”

“I need to be pissed off for this to happen? Great, I’m turning into the Hulk now,” I sighed. 

“Please Klaus, try one more time but this time be angry.” Ben told me. 

“Angry at what? I can’t pick just one thing to be pissed off about.” I told him, not noticing my voice was rising in volume with each word that left my mouth, “Should I be pissed about how my siblings never believe in me? They never take me seriously. Not one of them! I mean you do but I’m the only one that can see you and they won’t believe me anyway!

Or what about that when I was kidnapped that no one came looking for me! No one knew that I was missing! No one looked or even cared! Do you know how much that hurts? To be forgotten and just pushed under the rug by your own family? It sucks! I had to be saved by a complete stranger that died for me! Not my own family, no, but a complete fuc**** stranger!

When I came back yesterday they didn’t even ask where I was or if I was okay. I went to Vietnam and fought on the front lines for 10 months! No one even asked about my tattoo, my army jacket, or my dog tags! No one cared! No one ever does and it sucks!”

“Klaus!” Ben yelled.

“They didn’t even ask if I was okay during this meeting when I clearly wasn’t. I was thinking about my time in the war with my boyfriend that died in my arms! No one asked me anything! I’m fuc**** grieving over here! I lost someone and they don’t see that! Do I need to make a sign that says ‘Hey idiots! Your brother was kidnapped and tortured for two days and then spent 10 months in Vietnam where he saw his lover die!’ or will that be too hard for them to comprehend?” 

“Klaus,” Ben yelled again. 

“What?” I snapped back now, finally opening my eyes to see that I not only conjured Ben but I was also hovering about five feet off the ground. 

“Your doing it! Try to hold it!” Ben told me as he smiled but that smile quickly turned into a frown when I fell back to the ground where I landed on my back. 

“Shit,” I muttered, “I guess we found the secret to conjuring people I guess.” 

“Yeah, I guess we did,” Ben said, “Now you just have to work on just channeling your anger to hold it for a longer period of time because it just shuts off as soon as you stop ranting.” 

“Okay,” I sighed as I laid down on the couch, “I’m not gonna try right now. I’m a bit drained.” 

“That’s okay Klaus,” Ben told me, “You did great. Get some sleep.”

 

 

Ben’s POV:  
Once I knew Klaus was asleep I started to come up with a plan to make sure my other siblings knew what he was going through. 

I waited until I had a couple minutes before they came home for lunch to begin my plan. 

I bent down by Klaus’ ear and whispered, “I know you can hear me and I need you to listen to me very carefully. You are back at Vietnam, you are fighting to survive in that hellhole. You’re dodging gunfire, walking around mines, eating whatever scraps you can find.” 

I paused to see Klaus start to turn his head away from me and his hands bunch up into fists. 

“You saw people die. You killed people to survive. You wouldn’t have survived if it wasn’t for a man named Dave. You loved Dave with all of your heart and you watched him die! You were so helpless in that moment. You couldn’t do anything to save your boyfriend, all you could do was watch the life fade from his eyes!” 

I sat back and saw that Klaus’ fists were blue and that I was touching his arm. I guess my plan worked. I hope they get back soon because I would hate to have to do this to Klaus again.   
“Ben,” Allison asked, “What? How are you here?”

“What’s wrong with Klaus?” Diego asked as he tried to step closer to him. 

“Wait,” I said as I blocked Diego’s path, “I made him have a nightmare so he could become mad enough and conjure me.” 

“Why?” Diego asked. 

“Because,” I sighed, “There are some things that he hasn’t told you that you guys need to know. I need you to listen up because I don’t know how long he can hold this.” 

“Okay,” Luther said with his arms crossed, “What is it? What hasn’t he told us?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments section below! Feedback and criticism is encouraged! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Also, just to let you guys know... I am working on the next and last piece of this series. (It will be them trying to fix their relationship with Klaus. I don't know how long it will take to write but I hope it won't take too long. I will post it as soon as I can.) 
> 
> Anyone have any suggestions for the last piece, let me know!


End file.
